


After Me Comes The Flood

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo didn't mind the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Me Comes The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:12 - Kobol's Last Gleaming (Part One)._

Helo didn't mind the rain.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that while the rest of the universe was stuck on a spaceship, possibly for life, he could feel the wind against his clothes, the rain on his skin. It ran off him in rivulets; made him feel clean when he'd been running for days, cooled his tired muscles, provided some sort of link to the world he had known. Looking up, he could almost pretend that the clouds of radiation were rain clouds, and that, with the gods' blessing, everything would be made new again.

When she came, she was like the rain, perfect and new and rejuvenating. He made love to her in the rain, and it was like a blessing, everything he had ever prayed for. When it was raining, he believed that she loved him.

She didn't, of course. At least, not the girl he had known. That Sharon was back on Galactica, back with those she loved, somewhere the weather didn't touch. But the rain brought new life, and it had brought him Sharon, and when it was raining, he thought that was enough.


End file.
